


The (Dead Last) Last Guardian

by miniwoolf



Category: Artemis Fowl
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, series ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoolf/pseuds/miniwoolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to the Artemis Fowl series. Just a few important details have been changed. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Dead Last) Last Guardian

Artemis hugged himself because nobody else would. But then Holly said “Arty I will hug you”

and the child genius who was not a child anymore sighed “sweet sweet Captain Short- you can’t because i am dead,” and then he dissolved into a beautiful shower of roses and Holly weeped..

“food” Mulch burpedand Foaly kicked him in the head.

**Author's Note:**

> (Please forgive me. I found this file on my computer and it was too awful/good not to post.)


End file.
